Baby Einstein
Baby Einstein is an American live action/puppet children's television show. The series premiered on July 23 1971 and ended on November 12 1977. Through classical music and toys in the half-hour program. Additionally, the show teaches children life and social skills, such as sharing and trying new foods. It also encourages viewers to move along with and dance in the program. The show is noted for its indie-culture guest stars and bands, and for drawing visual inspiration from H. R. Pufnstuf, among other television shows. Created by Patricia J. Parsons, the show is written to appeal to children and their parents. The television program has spawned various CDs, Flash Cards, and Books Overview The series a mix of live-action segments and many short animated sketches and classical music.3 Popular artists who have appeared on the show include Ladybug, The Cruds, Debbie Harry, the Wiggles (American band), The Chin, John Travolta, Brooke Shields, and Sienna Miller. The Life Lessons featured Real-Life kids from a school The puppets that appeared on the show were by Legends and Lore History Baby Einstein was developed by a Virginia Mother, Patricia J. Parsons. Her goal was to design a kids' show that was entertaining while featuring real artists and real performers. She had no previous experience writing for television, let alone children's broadcasting or education.5 In developing the show she took inspiration from a number of sources including Sesame Street, Mister Rogers' Neighborhood, Captain Kangaroo, as well as Sid and Marty Krofft puppet shows Banana Splits and H. R. Pufnstuf.6 Parsons started playing around with ideas for children's television financed by small loans from friends and family. Baby Einstein did not get much attention until it started circulating on the Internet.7 Jared Hess, the director of Napoleon Dynamite and Nacho Libre, told to Hartford Gunn Jr., the creator of PBS, about the show.8 Baby Einstein premiered on PBS on July 23 1971, the day Parsons' last child, Margaret, was born. Production Baby Einstein airs on PBS Kids in the United States as well as Treehouse TV network in Canada, Disney Junior in Latin America and RTE2 on RTÉjr in Ireland. The series premiered July 23, 1971 on PBS and began broadcasting in reruns from February 23, 1972 to 2008 on PBS Kids. The show was revived in 1989 and 1997. Episode structure All episodes follow a similar format. The episode features reorcestrated classical music. After every classical piece, a short clip is shown that shows a kid dancing around. The kid says his or her name, followed by "I like to dance!". Between the main segments, there is another segment called "The Super Music Friends Show", which features a performance by a band about the episode's topic. Other small segments include "Pictures" and "Beatbox". Near the end of each episode, do a mix-like song about the classical music. The credits then roll. Regular segments * Jingles, each episode has animated music videos featuring music by a guest musician and animation by guest artists, designers, and animators. * Pictures, featuring a child drawing simple pictures * Beatbox starring a Child, demonstrating new beatboxing beats. * The Super Music Friends Show, featuring musical guests * Dancey Dance Time, featuring celebrity guests performing dance moves * Numbers, live action music video similar to the jingles, usually with counting up numbers or back. * Cool Tricks, in which a child or adult demonstrates a special talent (e.g., gymnastics, breakdancing, playing a theremin, cup stacking or another cool trick.) * Puppets, in which one or more legends and lore puppets do a skit * Lessons, in which kids from different schools teach daily lessons in a child's life (ex. No hitting) * Learning, a solo segment in which a voiceover woman teaches basic daily skills like brushing your teeth, making lemonade, putting on pajamas, etc. (three times by saying "it's fun to" do whatever she is teaching) in chants, using four repeated steps. * Play Pretend, in which a voiceover woman encourages viewers to pretend along with her, as she imagines himself as various creatures and objects. * Listen, in which a voiceover woman listens to sounds and encourages the viewer to help her identify them. * Color, in which the viewer guesses what color a voiceover woman is thinking of by the examples she gives. * Play Games, in which a voiceover woman solves simple puzzles, such as mazes and matching games, and encourages the viewer to help her find the solution. * Sing Along, in which Kids sing a children's song * Funny Faces, in which a Puppet encourages viewers to make funny faces. * Knock-Knock Joke of the Day, a segment where two children tell knock-knock jokes. * Look Back At Today, each episode ends with a music video recap of that episode, featuring special effects, and a remix of every song featured in that episode. Revivals Allison Nathan revived the show in 1989, with the same puppets and new kids. Julie Aigner Clark Jr. revived it once again in 1997.